


[佐鸣卡]在教师节将老师灌醉会发生什么

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 隐带卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 鸣人和佐助将喝醉的老师送回家，然而喝醉的六代目似乎不是很好打发
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 教师节贺文

\----  
“从没想到卡卡西老师喝醉之后是这样的。”鸣人抱怨道。

他抓紧老师的胳膊，搂着老师的腰，艰难地将这具不停乱动的软绵绵的身体向上提。“喂！你倒是来搭把手啊！”

“哼，刚才在桌上拼命灌他的是谁？”佐助走在前面，头都不回，“所以说我为什么也要陪你把卡卡西送回家？”

“别说得像你什么都没做一样！最后不是你把瓶子塞到卡卡西老师手里的？”鸣人反驳，“给我好好负起责任，搭把手的说！”

“明明是他自己要喝的。”虽这么说着，佐助还是提起卡卡西的另一只手臂。喝醉的六代目眼神迷茫，抬头看着现在比自己还高的学生，忽然就眯着眼睛笑了。

“带土。”他说。

-  
原来平时四平八稳春风拂面又冷静自持的六代目酒品这么不好。

连他的两个学生都没有想到。当然背负一个成年男人体重对两个超影级实力者都没有问题，但这位醉鬼实在是太不老实了，一会儿吵着要去南贺川的岸边，一会儿闹着要去慰灵碑，路过已经关门的甘栗甘还差点扑过去锤人家的门。

“他什么时候爱吃甜的了？”手忙脚乱地把六火捞回来之后，佐助皱眉。

“呀，你不知道吗，卡卡西老师可是甘栗甘的至尊会员的说！他还把卡借给我来着。”鸣人说，“不过我也没见过他吃就是了。”

“带土。”六代目笑着说。

“噫！！卡卡西老师不要用那种眼神看着我！！”鸣人简直要跳起来，手忙脚乱去捂他老师的眼睛，“好恶心！”

他们终于到了卡卡西的家。自从出任六代目火影，卡卡西就从住了十多年的上忍宿舍搬回了旗木老宅。当两个学生好不容易把门打开，把老师抬进屋子，扔在床上，终于得空环顾四周的时候，才意识到这是他们第一次踏入卡卡西真正意义的“家”。

“这房子真大啊……”鸣人感叹。

“年代很久远了，似乎也没装修过。”佐助道。

“不过也太空了吧……完全没人气地说，我倒是有点怀念老师的上忍宿舍了。”鸣人坐在床边四处张望，突然咧嘴笑起来，“只有这个是没变的。”

月光洒在床头，照亮两个熟悉的相框。七班和水门班并列排在一起，旁边是茁壮生长的元气君。

少年少女的笑脸定格在那一刻。

佐助和鸣人看着这两张照片，一时间竟也说不出话。虽然他们已经看到这两张照片很多次，但从来没有在深夜，没有在月光下，没有在尘埃落定的年代，没有在目睹过卡卡西和四战boss交锋、又目睹了四战boss死去的现在。

他们看了看自己的照片，看了看水门班的，又看着彼此。两种截然不同的情绪在冲撞，他们不再年轻而莽撞，经历过很多聚散离合，也可以沉下心感受很多。  
他们觉得自己像是不小心窥探到了卡卡西深埋于心的柔软秘密。

“帮他把衣服换了吧。”佐助突兀打破沉默，“我们也该回去了。”

“噢噢，好。”鸣人忙站起来。他们的老师一直在床上动来动去，护额都歪到一边，在他们愣神这点空档就差点从床上掉下去。他们把他再次移到床铺中央，摘去他的护额，脱去他的马甲和忍鞋，又拿了被子盖上。当他们以为自己终于完成任务，准备离开，走到门口时，就听见他们老师掉在地上的声音。

“带土。”六代目含糊地嘟囔。

“……他这样我们能走吗？”鸣人愁眉苦脸。

“你在这守着吧，反正酒是你灌的，我明天还要出村做任务。”佐助说着就要离开。

“你怎么这么绝情啊佐助——你就不怕我不小心睡着了卡卡西老师被自己的口水呛到或者在哪里磕到吗？六代目火影磕傻掉怎么办？！”鸣人急忙抓住佐助的袖管

佐助不为所动，“他本来也没聪明到哪里去。”

“……全忍界也只有你能说出这种话了，不傲娇能死吗，不不不佐助我错了！！！留下来！！！”眼看佐助眼睛都要变红，鸣人赶紧讨饶。突然他狐狸眼睛一转，松开手背过身去，“好吧，你走吧。”

“？”

“千载难逢的机会你都要错过，那我也不劝你了，反正懂的都懂，不懂的我也不想解释的说。”鸣人摇头晃脑，回到床边，“嗯？怎么还不走？要我送你出门吗？”

佐助阴沉下脸，“你又在搞什么，吊车尾。”

“看来只有我记得多年前还未完成的任务，唉，你这样怎么做一个合格的忍者？”鸣人感叹，“今晚我就要把卡卡西老师的面罩——”

“你怎么不走了？”鸣人问。  
“少啰嗦，快动手。”佐助坐在床边咬牙说道。“事先声明，我可是一点都不感兴趣。”

鸣人笑得很欠扁。但是为了保命也没再说什么。卡卡西被他们一左一右夹在床中央，摸摸左边，又摸摸右边，“带土。”他说。

“老师我们真的不是带土……”鸣人说。

“别和醉鬼废话，他没救了。”佐助烦躁地说，“他怎么能把我认成那种人？”

“嗯？佐助第一次被老师说像带土吗？老师对我说很多次了呢。”鸣人扳着手指，“一次，两次……”

“这种东西你也要争个高下吗？？”

“总之，我要摘了。”鸣人表情突然肃穆，他一只手按住他老师不停乱动的手（佐助按住了另外一只），然后伸手飞快地把面罩摘了下来。

“带土啊。”六代目眼睛弯弯，嘴角也弯弯，笑着看着鸣人，“带土。”

在两个学生还在因为这隐藏已久的美貌代表的真相震惊愣神的时候，六代目灵活挣脱了手臂的束缚，双手搂住了鸣人的脖颈，一个吻就送了上去。

“！！！！”  
“——唔唔唔唔卡卡西老师！！”  
“救我啊佐助！！”

“和我一点关系都没有。”

终于把胡作非为的醉鬼制服，鸣人嘴巴都有点肿了。他擦着嘴角跳脚，“噫！！好恶心！！”  
佐助挑眉看他，“处男。”  
“你难道不是？？？”  
佐助结舌。他觉得自己好像被自己捅了一刀，顿觉脸上挂不住。他站起来，本想就此离开，毕竟卡卡西的脸也看过了，实在没有什么留下来的必要。醉鬼就由吊车尾照顾吧。

可是鸣人这次没有拦着他。

他回身看着鸣人。他正坐在卡卡西的床上出神，刚才插科打诨的气氛全没了。佐助皱眉，“你在想什么？”  
“不和你开玩笑了佐助，你如果要走，就走吧。”鸣人慢慢地说，“我要留下来。”

“你要做什么。”

“我只是觉得……被我推开的时候卡卡西老师很难过的样子。”鸣人慢慢地说，“如果真的什么都不做，那就太残忍了。”

“你打算纵容他吗？”佐助失笑，“如果他要和你做那种事呢？”

“……看过卡卡西老师的脸，怎么想吃亏的也不是我吧。”鸣人挠头，有点不好意思地说，“再说可以趁机摆脱处男，我也许可以说是赚大了？”

“……”佐助转过身，不知为何他的心里有些自己都不能理解的烦躁和愤然。“随便你。”


	2. 下

\---  
门关上了，现在偌大的房子只有鸣人和卡卡西两个人。

鸣人任由自己的老师骑在自己身上，与自己接吻。

就算自己基本没有经验，他也能感受得出，卡卡西老师也生涩的不行。这人完全不行啊，鸣人想，三十几岁的人了，这么多年为什么能清心寡欲成这个样子？

“带土。”他的老师说。

鸣人这次没有反驳。月光洒在卡卡西老师的脸上，不知为何让他有些心跳加快。老师仔细端详他的脸，又摸摸他的头发，笑了起来，然后轻柔捧住他的脸，再次吻了下去。

他们就这样亲了好久，到最后鸣人都有些晕晕乎乎的。和卡卡西老师隔着衣服触碰的身体有些发热，他没有主动做些什么，任由卡卡西开始笨拙地解自己的衣服。

“卡卡西老师……”他吞了下口水，“真-真要做这样的事呀……”

醉鬼是不会回应他的问题的。事实上整个晚上他能发出的音节也只有带土两个字而已。说不怕是不可能的，但是鸣人也能感觉到自己的下体硬了起来，顶着他老师柔软的臀部。

这就是成长。鸣人脑海里突兀跳出了这句话。

下一刻他就被吓了一跳。因为他一抬头就看到一个眼睛猩红的人站在他面前。

“佐-佐助？你怎么还在这里？？”鸣人吃惊地问。

“闭嘴，我只是忘带家里的钥匙。”佐助哼道，“你可以在卡卡西家里呆着，我为什么不行？”

鸣人笑了起来，他伸手抱住他老师的身体，炫耀一样和佐助说，“卡卡西老师亲起来超级舒服。”

“亲个嘴就让你满足成这样，你真的是个处男。”

“你不是？？？”

“闭嘴，现在要这样做。”佐助伸出单手就把卡卡西从鸣人身上拎下来（鸣人不好意思地用被子遮掩了一下自己隆起的下体）“带土。”卡卡西看着佐助惊喜地叫。佐助没有理他，而是把他放在床上，伸手脱他的衣服。

“喂，对卡卡西老师温柔点啊！”鸣人叫道。

“他都硬成这样了，你不觉得他比我们更急？”佐助说。他解开卡卡西的裤子，将他的下体释放出来，果不其然已经翘起。醉成这样的人竟还保留了一丝羞耻心，扭着身子想把自己的身体藏起来。

“别躲了卡卡西，这不是你想要的么。”佐助嘲笑道，“对着自己的学生硬成这样，我真想让清醒的你看看你自己现在的样子。”

“……佐助，你反派做的怎么这么熟练啊，”鸣人无语，他再次揽过老师的身体，“对卡卡西老师温柔点的说！”

他笨拙但温柔地帮自己的老师脱掉裤子，然后是衣服。最后六代目火影赤裸地躺在他金发学生的怀里，用手摸着他的脸。

“带土。”他温和地笑。

“……所以接下来该怎么做？”鸣人心虚地问。他看着面前瓷白的身体，不自觉吞咽了一下口水。月光为他的老师镀上一层柔光，他现在看起来那样自然、坦荡但又不可碰触。

这可是他的老师啊。

佐助沉默地分开卡卡西的腿，观察着下面的构造。然后犹豫地伸出手，将一指捅了进去。

“呜……”

“笨蛋佐助！你弄疼卡卡西老师了！！”鸣人批评道，“这个时候需要润滑！”

“……你怎么这么清楚。”

“亲热天堂可有一部分是我写的。”鸣人得意道，“卡卡西老师都不知道。”

佐助觉得自己败了，不禁想知道鸣人刚才一副处男慌乱无措的样子是不是在戏弄自己。他在卡卡西的房子里找了一圈，然后在浴室找到了装满甘油状物质的小瓶子。

鸣人阅读说明书，“额，这是抹在头发上的吧，话说我们老师可真精致……”

“少啰嗦，能用就行了。”

有了润滑进入果然变的轻松很多，鸣人帮助佐助分开卡卡西的双腿，佐助的二指涂满了油脂，渐渐顺畅地在穴口中搅动，手指的触感紧致而温暖，温顺容纳不经同意就侵入的异物，佐助觉得自己有点口干舌燥。

“嗯……”躺在学生怀中任人为所欲为的六代目突然发出声音，“唔、”

“怎么怎么！是不是佐助弄疼你了老师！！”鸣人急道。

“白痴，他明显是爽到了。”佐助指了指他更加精神的下体，现在雪白的皮肤被侵染了一层薄薄的粉红，绵软地身体在快感下不满足地扭动，“带、带土……”卡卡西看着佐助叫，双腿在他的腰侧摩擦。

“……”佐助感到头疼。他把手上的东西在卡卡西身上擦干净，然后伸手解开自己的裤子。

“你要先来吗！”鸣人不服，“明明是我先。”

“闭嘴，吊车尾，你想在这个关头和我打一架吗？”佐助讥讽道，将自己的勃起顶在柔软的穴口慢慢顶进去。真枪实干起来，里面果然比想象中的紧多了，卡卡西叫出了声，开始挣扎。“这次绝对是疼了吧！！”鸣人皱起眉头。

佐助不理他，缓慢地开始抽插，鸣人摸着老师的头发和脸颊，小声安抚着他。卡卡西在他的抚摸下渐渐平静下来，“带土。”他看着鸣人说。

“在干你的人现在是我！”佐助用力挺身。卡卡西嘶哑地叫了一声，重新将目光投回他的身上，这让他满意很多。包裹住自己下体的穴肉温顺地吞吐，给他带来爆炸般的快感，这是手淫时从未有过的感觉。他觉得自己稍稍有一些失控，也有一瞬间害怕真的伤害到卡卡西，但是六代目的目光一直温和而渴望地看着他，这让他更加控制不好力道。“带-带土。”卡卡西说。

佐助射进了他的身体。

“你太差劲了，佐助。”鸣人摇头，“你甚至没让卡卡西老师射出来。”

得到满足的宇智波懒得和自己的同学吵架，“那你来。”他说。

他们交换了位置。现在佐助搂住卡卡西的上身，鸣人移动到老师双腿中间，他将手指在老师地体内探索着，直到老师发出控制不住的喉音，“是这里啦。”

“你在干什么？”

“我猜男人体内和女人一样，会有碰到比较爽的点吧。”鸣人头也没抬，解开裤子就把自己送了进去，“小说上都是这么写的。”

令佐助不满的是，卡卡西果真在鸣人的进攻下更有感觉的样子，他叫的更大声，扭动地更厉害，似乎不能承受般在鸣人的频率下挣扎，“带土、带土、呜呜呜”

他的阴茎饱满地翘起，甚至开始溢出透明前液，“唔……”

“舒服吗老师！”鸣人灿烂地笑着，一次一次将自己埋进柔软的身体，“快乐吗老师！”

他低头亲吻卡卡西挺立在胸前的两点，这刺激得他的老师竭力仰起头，“带-唔！”

佐助含住了他的嘴唇。

自己真的输了吗。佐助心里咬牙，嘴下亲得更狠，然后悲哀地发现，一切果然如鸣人说的一样，卡卡西亲起来很舒服。

他不禁也沉迷这种活动，宇智波似乎有着奇怪地天赋，很快将他的老师亲吻得呼吸不畅、喘息连连，他用单手插入卡卡西柔软的银发，然后抚摸他的脸颊、胸膛，最后将脸埋在他的脖颈处。

“卡卡西。”

“带土，呜呜。”

卡卡西很快射了出来，鸣人与他几乎同时。因为醉酒和快感双眼迷茫的老师被夹在两个学生中间，承受他们全身上下的抚摸和亲吻，在高潮的余韵中颤栗。

他们休息了一会儿，给卡卡西老师喂了些水，然后又来了一次。这次佐助再次进入他的后面，而鸣人在使用他的嘴。

他们甚至想要同时进入老师，但是因为卡卡西叫得太痛只好做罢。他们交替着分别将自己的阴茎插入自己老师的体内，配合默契如同在战场上。

“……土。”老师看着其中一个学生的黑发、隽秀的五官还有一红一紫两只不同的眼睛说。

“带土……”老师抚摸着鸣人的头发，看着他的笑脸呼唤。

他们看见他们的老师在流泪。晶莹的泪水顺着染着绯红的脸颊流下来、从那两只现在一模一样的眼睛中。他们都愣住了。他们的老师一直那么强大、冷静、精密如同仪器，他们从未见过他情绪失控的时候，除了四战时面对那个人。

但是现在，在他们面前，他在哭。

“带土。”他哭着说。

两个学生都慌乱起来，他们从未见过这个阵仗，他们的老师哭得忘情，哽咽着，孩子一样，又拥抱着他们，“带土，带土。”

“我是，我是带土的说！！”

佐助难以置信地看着鸣人，鸣人却没看他，他看着卡卡西老师的眼睛，手足无措地拼命承认，“我是带土啊老师！是带土，所以不要再哭……”

他看见鸣人眼圈红了。

为什么卡卡西要经历这个。佐助想。凭什么他要经历这一切。该死。

“我也是带土”佐助说。

卡卡西看着他们，睁大了眼睛。佐助和鸣人对视了一眼，他们在对方的眼中都看到了相同的东西。

“我是带土。”佐助坚定地说。

“我是带土。”鸣人搂住卡卡西的肩膀。

他们的老师笑了起来，于是伤疤连成一条线。他像卸掉了一直以来的重担，看起来是那样的满足。

他闭上了眼睛。

-  
他们离开卡卡西的家时天还没有亮。

卡卡西终于睡下了。二人整理了床铺，洗了床单，将他们的老师也弄得干干净净，舒服地躺在软绵绵的被子里安静睡去。

二人很久都没说话。

“如果这样能让卡卡西老师开心一点，我愿意。”鸣人突兀地说。

佐助没有答话。但是鸣人知道，他也在想相同的事情。佐助虽然一直嘴上和老师不对付，其实对老师的关心不比自己少，而且因为有些原因，他的这位同学对卡卡西老师还有着些许他没有的愧疚心里。鸣人都明白。

“……下次等我出完任务回村吧。”佐助说。

“好。”鸣人握拳击掌，像是决定了什么大事一样，“绝对让卡卡西老师开开心心的说！”

“我是在想，如果加一些人会不会更好。”佐助说。

“嗯？？？佐助你在想什么？这不是我们七班内部的问题吗？”

“我说的加人，指的是角色扮演的角色人数。但是你这么一说，下次把小樱叫来也不错……”

鸣人目瞪口呆地看着他，“叫，叫小樱？？”

“是的，下次这样，由我来扮演带土，你扮成四代目，而小樱可以说自己是那个死去的医疗女忍。是叫琳对吧？这样的话人就齐了。”

鸣人恍然大悟，眼睛都亮了起来，“这样卡卡西老师一定会更高兴的！！不过，不过，凭什么你是带土？明明老师说我像带土的次数更多的说！！”

“笨蛋吊车尾，你想让我扮演四代目吗？你觉得卡卡西会相信吗？”

木叶晨曦中，有什么发生了改变。佐助走在离村的道路上，心里想着下次回来一定要带几瓶好酒。

END


End file.
